


Hallelujah

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cute, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Smut, dean one shot, supernatural one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: There was nothing I could do and it killed me. His heart was beating, his chest was breathing, but he wasn't there."I guess it's up to Dean now" Sam had said, but I didn't want it to be up to Dean, I wanted it to be up to me. Clearly it wasn't though, because here he lies, still as a stone."...it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> "Hallelujah" by Pentatonix

The moment played out in painfully slow motion.  
The shot rang through my ears as I, with a scream, pushed the demon knife through the man’s skin and into his chest cavity. As his eyes and mouth shone with fire red light streaks I pulled the weapon back from his tumbling body. My head whipped around to find the source of the gunshot. A demon holding a smoking gun stood facing Dean, who was falling quickly to the ground, clutching his chest. Behind him, facing away, Sam was turning as a decapitated demon was falling in front of him. As I watched him work out what was going on I pushed myself towards the man with the gun. Sam screamed my name in an effort to stop me, but it was too late, my course was set in. The demon looked to Sam and then to me. With a scream, I jumped the last few feet as he turned the gun towards me. As I felt the tip of the knife sink into his skull I heard the gun fire again and felt a sharp pain in my arm. I watched the dark grey sky as I fell backward towards the hard dirt ground and saw the demon light up, signaling his death. The world went black.

~~~

"grace!" I could hear Sam's voice, but the world was still dark and it was distant  
"Grace!!" when I heard him again he sounded closer. My name fell from his lips in slow motion  
"GRACE!!!" he was yelling now, screaming even "GET UP!!...PLEASE!" I blinked once, twice, and the sky was above me again. My head was spinning and my lungs felt empty. I coughed and when I went to cover my mouth I screamed  
"Grace?! You're alive! Are you ok?!" Sam asked urgently  
I sat up slowly and yelled again when I looked down at my arm, dripping with blood.  
"I...I...I got shot" my head was cloudy and dizzy and I assumed I was in shock  
"Where?!" Sam called from behind me  
"My...my arm"  
"Listen, you gotta get up Grace, we need to get to a hospital, Deans hardly breathing"  
The pain in my arm was instantly gone as I remembered what had happened and I heard the worry in Sam's voice. I stood quickly and nearly fell over my head was spinning so much. I regained my balance and turned. Sam was crouched over Deans limp body, applying pressure to his chest. He looked up at me and I was stunned.  
"Grace? Grace! Stay with me, I need you!" He yelled  
I nodded "ya, I'm...I'm here" I regained my composure "can you carry him?"  
"I think so"  
"Ok, give me the keys" I held my hand out  
He riffled through Deans pockets and threw the keys to the Impala to me  
"Bring him to the car" I said catching them "I'll run ahead and drive in as far as I can" I called running off  
We weren't parked too far away, 10 minutes max. I began to run through the thick forest and my arm started pulsing. I put the key ring into my mouth and grabbed the wound with my other hand, squeezing. There was too much blood for me to see the damage, and I wasn't too focused on it at that moment. I wobbled a bit as the blood started to pump harder through my veins and out of my body from the wound. I kept running, never stopping, not for a second. My mind drifted to the idea of losing Dean for only a moment before I swallowed it down and pushed harder. I was suddenly out of the forest and I could see the car in the distance. My chest was burning with a need for oxygen, my brain was screaming at the lack of blood and my ears pounded with the steady sound of my feet making contact with the dense ground. As I finally approached the car I pulled the keys from my lips and opened the door. I only hesitated for a second as Deans voice invaded my head with a lecture on getting the seats dirty. The engine rumbled to life and I reached up to put the car into drive and swore at the pain that shot through my wounded arm. I drove off the gravel parking area and into the grass, trying my best to maneuver the car with one hand. As I headed back towards the forest edge I spotted Sam emerging with Dean in his arms. I pushed the peddle down further to get there quicker. When I was close I bit down on my lip and used my sore arm to pull the parking brake, cranking the wheel to one side, and drifted to a stop with the side of the car to Sam. I popped out and pulled the back door open. Sam quickly had Dean laying across the seat and I headed for the passenger seat. Sam floored the gas pedal after taking the parking break off and headed back towards the highway. I put my hand back over the wound on my arm and did my best to try to stop the bleeding.  
"Aaaaaahhhhh" I screamed as I put all the pressure I could onto it. I caught a glimpse of Sam looking over to me and saying something before everything went dark again.

~~~

_"Ten, easily" Dean quipped, smirking and putting his sock clad feet up on the library table  
"Psh" Sam retorted "you could not take on ten demons alone"  
"You're a good hunter Dean, but you're not that good" I laughed  
He shrugged and took a drink from the bottle in his hand "you guys are just jealous"  
"Well I expect there will be more than ten when we get there tomorrow, so you'll have the chance to prove yourself" Sam chuckled  
I laughed with him, having no idea what was truly coming._

~~~

My eyes shot open and I drew in a deep gasping breath.  
"Woah, breath" Sam appeared above me "in and out" he encouraged  
I did as he said, slowly. When my lungs stopped burning I noticed the brightness of the room. The ceiling was white, the walls were white, the air was stale.  
"It's ok" Sam sensed my discomfort "we're at the hospital"  
I groaned and sat up. There was a burning in my arm and I looked to find a red stained bandage.  
"Am I ok?" I rubbed my eye with my other hand  
"Ya" Sam grinned "just gonna be a bit sore" he kissed my temple  
"Dean?"  
We locked eyes in silence  
"It's not good"  
"Is he alive?" I whispered  
He sighed "ya, he's alive, but that's the extent of the good news"  
"Can I see him?" I gulped, my mouth becoming dry  
"Once the doc's done with you" he motioned to the doctor that was just entering the room  
He changed my bandage, talking about how much blood I had lost and how I might be a bit weak for a while. After a short lecture and I was bandaged up again he signed the papers for my release from the hospital. I disappeared into the small bathroom for only a minute before reemerging in my own clothes.  
"This way" Sam left the room and I followed him through the tiny small town hospital  
It wasn't long before we were in the ICU and we were entering the room labeled 34. Inside was quiet, aside from the beeping of the heart rate monitor and the compressions of the ventilator. He laid under the pale yellow blanket perfectly still. His face was blank, more so than I'd ever seen it. He was topless and his chest was wrapped in sterile looking bandages. His chest rose and fell with the wheezing of the ventilator next to his bed and other than that he was completely motionless. My arms hung limp at my sides and my lips parted, distraught from the scene in front of me.  
"Come sit down" Sam suggested quietly heading to one of the chairs next to the bed. I silently sat next to him and watched Deans lifeless body  
"...the bullet punctured one of his lungs" Sam whispered in the quiet room "there was so much internal bleeding they thought they had lost him"  
My ears were fixated on every syllable leaving Sam's mouth  
"He pulled through the surgery, but he's been like this since" he finished  
There was a pause between us "what about Cas?" I asked  
"Haven't been able to get ahold of the guy" he ran his fingers through his hair "but I haven't tried today"  
I pulled my phone from my jacket pocket and scrolled through my contacts. I pressed his name and listened, my heart dropping with each unanswered ring.  
"Grace?" his voice rang clear  
"Cas!" I stood from my chair and Sam looked up at me "where are you?!"  
"In heaven, I was speaking with Metatron" he replied  
"Cas, you need to get down here, it's Dean, he's...it’s not good" I whimpered  
"What happened?" He voice was laced with concern  
"He was shot, by a demon"  
"I'm on my way" he replied and the dial tone filled my ear.  
"So?!" Sam asked hopeful  
I pushed my phone into my pocket "says he's on his way"  
We sat back down next to the bed and waited for our angel to come save the day.

~~~

 _"That's so stupid" Dean motioned to the TV screen  
Rose had just let Jack go and watched him sink in the ocean. Dean and I were watching Titanic on the small TV in the library, Sam had long since gone to bed.  
"Shh" I giggled pulling my knees to my chest  
"Oh come on, she so could have saved him" he groaned chuckling  
"That wouldn't have made for a very good movie Dean" I replied  
"I'm just saying, she obviously didn't love him that much" he stood, disappearing into the kitchen  
"Yes she did!" I yelled after him  
He came back with a new beer in his hands "they weren't a very good couple" he shrugged  
"They're _ the _couple" I protested laughing "who would make a better couple than them?!"  
"Anyone" he chuckled  
"Like who?!" I squeaked  
"Like me and you" he replied matter-of-factly, looking over at me with a serious look  
"What? We would be a terrible couple!" I laughed blushing  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't let you drown in the ocean!" He turned back to the screen chuckling  
"Oh, I feel so special" I laughed  
He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side grinning "you should"_

~~~

Every minuscule sound made my head shoot up and my eyes dart around the room to look for the angel we were waiting on. It felt like it had been hours since we spoke on the phone, but in actuality I had no idea how long it had been. I put my non-injured elbow on my knee and rested my chin in my palm. Sam was sleeping with his head against the wall next to me. The silence was deafening and driving me crazy  
"His pulse is weak" my eyes shot up at lightning speed and Sam shook awake at the sound of Castiels voice  
"Cas!" Sam stood at the other side of the bed from him and I joined.  
Cas placed his hand on Deans chest.  
"I can't heal him" he looked up  
"What do you mean?" My voice cracked  
"I can heal his physical injuries but I can't pull him back, he's gone too far, death is calling him, he'll have to fight his way back if he wants to return" he explained  
"Well...do what you can" Sam replied  
The angel placed his hand again on Deans chest, light radiated from where their bodies connected and Cas closed his eyes. As soon as the light was there it was gone. The machines around the room started to beep and sound alarms.  
"I must go, contact me with any news" and with that Cas was gone.  
Nurses and doctors came rushing in and pushing Sam and I out of the way. They were pulling things off and putting new things on Dean. They were resetting monitors and giving injections.  
"Ok, thank you" the doctor spoke to one of the nurses as the urgency of the situation had decreased  
He turned to Sam and I, standing against the wall.  
"Well I don't know how, but your brother seems to be breathing on his own" he spoke to Sam "we're running some new blood work but, as if by a miracle, his body, and his lungs, seem to be fully functional" my heart skipped a beat "we've extubated him and were removing the heart rate monitor as everything appears normal, the only thing left between where he is now and a full recovery is himself"  
The doctor left the room, after confirming that all the new blood work had come back perfectly normal, and we were left in silence. The beeping of the monitors was gone, and the wheezing of the ventilator had been silenced.  
"I guess it's up to Dean now" Sam sighed, sitting back into his chair

~~~

_"Truth or dare?" Garth asked Dean  
It was a stupid question in a stupid game, but he had insisted  
"Uh, truth?" He replied  
I'm pretty sure Dean had never played this game, but it was Garth's party and there were a bunch of people so he agreed to take part  
"If you had too...if you had too, who in this room would you kiss?" Garth snickered  
Dean rolled his eyes, obviously exasperated by the game  
"I don't know, Grace, I guess?" He replied slightly uninterested  
It made sense, I was the only girl in the room that he knew well, but my heart still fluttered  
"Ok, your turn" Garth smiled  
"Truth or dare sweetheart" he smirked at me  
I laughed at his face "truth"  
He looked at me so intently that everyone else disappeared  
"...would you let me kiss you?" He asked it quick, as though if he didn't then he would chicken out  
I, still locked under his gaze, replied "ya" in a soft whisper that I was sure he didn't hear, then I laughed and spoke up "I mean, I guess, if I had too"  
Everyone laughed_

~~~

The next day came and went, no change. It was Friday when the doctor entered the room again. He walked over to speak with Sam  
"I regret having to ask you this, but I must" he started  
He explained that there had been a serious car crash involving a school bus, and that they were having trouble finding room for all the patients that needed them. He insisted that there was nothing more they could do for Dean and that it might, in fact, help if he were somewhere familiar.  
"If you feel more comfortable having him here we won't force you to leave"  
Sam ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at me, I nodded.  
"No, I guess we'll take him home" he replied.  
Arrangements were made and soon we were driving back to the bunker with Dean laying in the back seat. The car ride was silent, both of us listening intently to hear Deans breathing continue. I would look over the seat constantly to check on him.  
When we got back to the bunker Sam carried Dean to his room and laid him on the bed. We adjusted him on the pillows and I found a light blanket to put over his bare chest as he was still only wearing his pants. Sam, knowing everything was fine beneath them, removed the bandages. They revealed perfectly healed skin, without a trace of injury.  
"I'll stay with him tonight" Sam offered  
I nodded and looked down at him once more before disappearing to my room to get a good night’s sleep.  
I settled into bed, but tossed and turned frantically, being unable to sleep comfortably on my injured arm, but I finally drifted off.

~~~

_"You've never had a boyfriend?!" Sam asked incredulously  
I chuckled "no, I didn't say that, I've just never had a boyfriend for more than like, a couple months"  
"I find that hard to believe" Jack, one of our friends from back home, replied  
"Well believe it" I smirked  
We were hanging out in Jacks basement, we couldn't have been more than 20-22 at the time.  
"Sam hasn't had that may girlfriends!" I defended  
"Ya, but Sammy's weird" Dean replied laughing "you...you're gorgeous"  
"Well I guess the right guy just hasn't come along" I shrugged smiling  
"Could I be the right guy? Please?" Jack asked desperately  
We laughed "maybe, if you go get me more chips"  
He chuckled "you got it"  
"I'll come" Sam added  
They stood and headed up the stairs  
Dean and I looked at each other and chuckled  
"So, what is this 'right guy' like?" Dean quipped  
"I dunno" I giggled  
"Well" he took a swig of his drink calmly "while you're waiting for him maybe we could go out sometime?"  
I smiled "maybe...ask me again in a year or so" I bit my lip  
He smirked and nodded as Jack and Sam returned with more food. _

~~~

It had been a week with no change. Sam and I were rotating nights between sleeping in our own beds and being with Dean. It was my turn to be with Dean tonight and so after I brushed my teeth I headed to his room and went in. We left the door open in case something went wrong, but other than that we were alone.  
I sat on the chair and stared at him, he was getting scruffy. I felt completely worn out, lost at what to do. I didn't know how to help him and it killed me. Tears began to form in my eyes, threatening to fall. I stood from the chair and laid next to Dean, on my non-wounded side, on the small bed. Laying on my side I brushed some hair from his face and a tear slipped down my cheek. I took a deep breath and sighed  
"I've heard there was a secret chord" I sang quietly, as the tears fell "that David played and it pleased the lord" I paused to slow my tears "but you don't really care for music, do you" I ran my fingers softly through his hair repeatedly "well it goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall" I wiped my cheek as the tears began to fall into his should "the major lift" sniffling I took a deep breath "the baffled king composing hallelujah" gently I placed my head on his shoulder "hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah" my voice cracked "hallelujah" I whispered  
I feel asleep in the bed next to him, sobbing softly and listening to his steady breathing.

~~~

The next morning I woke up and headed for the kitchen. Sam was already standing there nursing a cup of coffee  
"Morning" he nodded  
"Morning" I replied  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Alright" I opened the fridge "you?"  
"Meh" he sighed  
"We need food" I turned to Sam "you ok if I go to town today?"  
He nodded, agreeing to stay at the bunker in case of emergency.  
I grabbed my coat, my purse, and the keys to the Impala.  
When I got in the driver’s seat of the car I put the keys in the ignition and sighed. I could hear Deans voice in my head, 'now just be careful', 'slow down, it's not a race', 'you're not going to eat that in here right?'. I rested my forehead on the steering wheel and took a deep breath before I turned the key, bringing the engine to life. Blue Oyster Cult played through the speakers and tears slipped from my eyes. I drove down the highway wishing Dean was with me.  
Wandering through the grocery store I found myself buying all Deans favorite foods. Pies, burgers, beers. I made sure there was also decent food for Sam too. I trudged through the checkout and back to the car. I couldn't stand the music so I drove back in silence. When I pulled up in front of the bunker it took all my will power to grab the bags and go inside.  
As I set the bags on the library table I heard Sam's voice  
"Grace?!" He appeared from the kitchen with a smile on his face  
"What's going on?" I asked, confused by the look on his face  
He came over to me "he's awake"  
"What?" Disbelief laced my voice  
"He is, and he's ok" the smile on his face seemed permanent  
I dropped my coat off my shoulders still in shock "where is he?"  
Sam nodded his head up, motioning for me to turn around. I did, and there in the doorway from the library to the hall, he stood in nothing but a towel around his waist. He'd obviously just had a shower, but if I didn't know better it could have been any average day. His blank face was no more, and he had that usual smirk on his face as I stared.  
"Dean..." I whispered  
He held his arms open and I walked over with increasing speed and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.  
"I'm ok" he whispered chuckling  
"Are you sure?" I asked looking up, a tear slipping down my face  
His eyebrows knit together in concern as he wiped the tear from my face with his thumb "I'm sure"  
I took a deep breath, smelling him, and sighed contented.  
He pushed his face into my hair and whispered "I'm gonna go put some clothes on"  
I let him go and nodded. He left down the hall and I went back to the kitchen where Sam was unpacking the groceries.  
"I...I don't know what to say" I said smiling  
"I know, me neither" he chuckled  
"We need to call Cas and let him know" I said pulling some beer and a pie from the bag, still being careful with my very sore arm  
"Is that pie?!" I heard Dean behind me  
I turned "yep" there he was, back to normal in his army green button down that was open to expose his black t-shirt, and his jeans.  
He took the pie and grabbed a fork, sitting at the table to begin eating  
"You should call Cas, Dean" Sam remarked laughing at how fast Dean was eating  
"Did he have something to do with my recovery?" Dean asked mouth full  
"Ya" I nodded  
"Ok, I figured" he pulled out his phone and dialed the number taking another fork full of pie  
"Hey Cas...ya, it’s me...you should come down here"  
The air in the room shuffled and there he was  
"Dean"  
"Hey Cas" he stood and gave the angel a side hug  
"You look good" Cas nodded  
"Well, that's all thanks to you, I hear"  
"I merely helped speed up the process"  
"Either way, thanks man" Dean smiled returning to his pie.  
I was paying attention to the reunion between the two, so when I opened the fridge I accidentally used the wrong arm.  
"Ahh" the painful noise left my lips quickly, but it didn't go unnoticed  
"You ok?" Dean asked from the table  
"Ya" I waved him off "just, uh, missed the handle and hit the door accidentally" I laughed nervously  
"No" Cas came over to me "your wounded" he pulled my sleeve up and found the bandage covering the wound.  
Dean stood and came over "what happened?" He asked as Cas removed the gauze  
"She got shot" Sam replied  
He looked down at the exposed wound "how?!"  
I was silent, wincing as Cas adjusted my arm to look at it from multiple angles  
"Killing the demon that shot you" Sam answered for me  
"Is that true?" He asked quietly  
I nodded  
"I can heal this" Cas stated  
"Then do it!" Dean exclaimed quickly  
Cas softly placed his hand over my arm and closed his eye. As the light shone between us I bit my lip at the sting, but then it was gone.  
He looked at me and I moved my arm all the ways I could and smiled  
"Thanks Cas!" I wrapped my arms around him  
"Your welcome" he hugged me back  
We convinced Cas to stay the night and so we spent the afternoon playing cards, which Cas never really did figure out. After that we decided to watch some movies. Both Sam and Cas had decided to turn in after the first Indiana Jones, but once they were gone Dean and I put on The Temple of Doom.  
We sat silently next to each other, Deans arm draped across the back of the couch behind me. He seemed unsettled, but I attributed it to this being his first day awake, until he finally spoke.  
"I'm sorry you got shot" he admitted sadly  
"It's ok Dean" I smiled "wasn't your fault, besides, couldn't let that ass hole get away"  
"Still, I don't like that I'm the reason you got hurt" he sighed  
"You get hurt because of me all the time" I replied  
"Ya but...it's different, I could never let anything hurt you" he smiled sadly  
"It's really ok Dean"  
It was silent for only a moment before he spoke again "Sam sent me a video he took last night" he stated pulling out his phone  
"Oh?" I asked  
"Ya, look at this" he handed me his phone and pressed play.  
When I saw Dean in bed with me next to him I realized what it might be. It was a video of me singing to him. Sam must've taken it from the door without me noticing.  
"Ya" I chuckled blushing, glad that the room was dark except for the TV so he couldn't see me "I really missed you, it was silly"  
I handed his phone back to him  
"I had given up" he turned to look at me "I landed at Deaths door and the first thing I did was run. It was all uphill. It was black, dark, only noises in an abyss. I had given up, and then I heard it. I heard you, singing, the voice of an angel. And I followed it, as fast as I could. Ya, eventually it stopped, but it gave me hope and it got me far enough that I could find my way out"  
I smiled at him  
"Look" he placed his hand on my thigh "we've spent a lot of years hinting at this, and I almost died, and one of my biggest fears was not being able to see you again, to hold you again, not being able to protect you. Never being able to kiss you, never being able to call you mine" he sighed as we locked eyes "and if you don't want me like that then fine, but I need to know"  
"Dean I...I never knew you were that serious about it. I mean you asked me out once, like three years ago, and there was flirting, but..." I trailed off  
"Well Grace, angel, I want to be with you, and I'm serious about it" he gently brushed my face with his fingertips and leaned in.  
I gladly closed the gap between our lips and instantly melted into the warmth he was radiating. The moment his tongue touched my lips I parted them. Our tongues molded together perfectly and I found my fingers tangling in his hair.  
"Mmm" he pulled away, but only enough to speak, and rested his forehead on mine "c'mon, let's go somewhere more comfortable" he whispered getting up and holding his hand out to me  
"Dean, are you sure, you just woke up, you almost died, and your body's probably still weak" I rationalized  
"Weak? I don't think so sweetheart" he bent over and picked me up bridal style and I squealed "and I am more than ready to feel alive again" he carried me to his room  
He kicked the door closed and I reached down to lock it. He smiled and laid me on his bed before laying down next to me. I turned over and laid my head on his chest, flinging one of my legs over his. His arms were around me instantly, rubbing my back.  
"You're so warm" I sighed, then slipped my hand under his t-shirt and ran it up his bare chest  
"You're so perfect" I felt him shiver slightly at my movements  
I felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath, relaxing into the mattress.  
He squeezed me gently "I never thought I'd get to have you so close, and now you are" he played absentmindedly with the ends of my long brown hair  
"Mmm" I nuzzled my face against his chest smiling  
"This is how it's gonna be now ok? You and me. I never want to be away from you" he tucked his other hand under his head  
I looked up at him and kissed him chastely "I can work with that"  
He gently rolled over so he was on top of me and kissed me, his body pushing mine into the mattress. I toyed with the collar of his button down before I pushed it off his shoulders and he lazily threw it to the side. Next I had my hands under his shirt again, pushing it up. Our kisses became feverish very quickly. He broke the kiss, panting, and sat up pulling the black shirt over his head. Our lips reattached for only a moment before his hand was working under my shirt. I lifted my back and he pulled it over my head, quickly unclasping my bra and pulling it off as well.  
He placed his hand on my hips then roughly moved them up my sides feeling all my bare skin "gorgeous"  
He leaned down to kiss me again and then he took my arm in his hands. He brought it up to his puffy lips and pressed a kiss to the area I had been shot  
"You're an angel, a beautiful angel" he mumbled, lips on my skin  
When he was done he ran his hand up to my cheek and kissed me hard and desperate. His hand found one of my full breasts and he squeezed the mound of flesh gently. He kissed my neck, down to my collar bone, between my breasts, and down my stomach. He looked up and we locked eyes as he, slowly, slipped the button of my jeans undone and pulled down the zipper. He stood at the edge of the bed and lifted one of my legs, gently removing the material from it and kissing the inside of my ankle before placing it back down on the bed and repeating the gesture with the other leg. He crawled back over me and looked at me intently, for a drawn out moment. Finally our gaze broke and he groaned, rolling over onto his back beside me.  
"Grace" he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated "you're everything I've ever wanted and so I have to know for sure that this is what you want. That I'm not rushing you and that you're not going to regret being with me tonight. Because if you're unsure at all, I'll stop, I won't risk losing you"  
I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down his body to his bulging jeans and then up to his heaving chest. I reached over and traced his tattoo with my fingertip and he grabbed my wrist. Pulling it up to his mouth he touched the inside under my palm with a slow, wet, kiss.  
"I'm sure" I whispered  
He turned and kissed my lips before hovering over me again. He moved down and hooked his finger under the waistband of my panties, pulling them down my legs and throwing them away. His eyes were fixated on my center as he softly pressed his thumb to my clit.  
"Oooo" I moaned softly  
He slid a single finger from the top to the bottom and back up my slit, collecting my wetness on his finger. Gently he pushed his finger into my hole, groaning  
"You're so wet" he curved his finger up and rubbed back and forth  
"Dean" his name fell from my lips as a whisper  
"Fuck" he whispered "I've waited forever to hear you say my name like that"  
Soon he was three fingers deep inside me, moving agonizingly slow.  
"Babbbyyy" I whined  
He pulled his fingers from my core and licked them clean. I reached down and quickly undid his jeans, pushing them down to his knees and bent over to lick the tip of his stiff cock.  
"Ohh" now he was moaning  
He moved so he was laying down and kicked his pants and underwear off as I hovered over his dick. I situated myself on all fours and took his base in my hand, watching the precum leak from his slit. I gently swiped my pert nipple over his tip, smearing his wetness on it. His head arched back and I let a tiny moan out. Getting comfortable I sucked the tip of his cock into my wet mouth  
"Oh, baby" he sighed  
I hollowed my cheeks and pushed down further  
"Christ"  
When I reached the hilt I began bobbing my head up and down slowly, to tease him  
"Oh, that's it angel, faster" he encouraged, lacing his fingers in my hair and pushing me down slightly.  
His words and eagerness were making me wet as I gagged around his thick cock.  
"Oh fuck" I pushed him down my throat "oh, when I dreamt of this, and god baby did I dream of this, I couldn't even imagine it feeling this good"  
I popped my mouth off his cock and smiled, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.  
"Come here gorgeous"  
I crawled up to his face and he flipped us over, looking down at me  
"Fuck me baby" I grinned  
He groaned deeply "I've never heard something more erotic than those words coming out of your mouth"  
He slid his hand down my leg and pulled it up around his hip then reached between us and took hold of his dick. Gently he ran the tip up and down over my slit, covering himself in my juices.  
"Dean" I whimpered  
He leaned his mouth down to my ear, continuing his movements  
"Please baby" I whined  
Slowly he buried himself into me all the way to the hilt.  
His eyes rolled back and shut, his head falling to my shoulder.  
"Shit" I moaned at the stretch I felt around his cock  
"You’re so tight baby" he propped himself up and brushed a strand of my hair off my sweat covered forehead  
"Dean, move, I need you to move" I whispered  
"Anything you want angel" and with that he began to slide in and out of my dripping pussy  
I felt myself clench around him each time he pushed back in  
"So thick" I whispered, softly biting the lobe of his ear  
He ground his hips against mine, almost painfully, but the sensation was anything but negative.  
"Ughhh" he growled "so good"  
His forehead fell back to my shoulder as he reached between us and rubbed my clit with his thumb  
"Babe, Dean" I breathed, now panting  
He lifted his head, kissed my quickly, and then rolled my nipple softly between his teeth, licking it after  
"Oooo" I sighed, my body starting to squeeze his cock reflexively  
"You like that baby?" He breathed  
I squeezed my legs around his hips, my vision blurring  
"Dean" I cried  
"Ya baby, I'm here. Cum for me angel" he kissed me passionately, moving his thumb faster over my sensitive clit  
I closed my eyes and threw my head back tensing every muscle as my orgasm took over and the only sounds I could hear were our sweat covered bodies slapping together  
"Ooooohhhhhh" I moaned  
"Fuck Grace" he began to pound in and out of me faster and faster  
I clung to him, riding the waves of pleasure rushing over me  
"Shit" his head fell and he bit into my shoulder softly as I felt him cum inside me.  
My body continued to pulse around him, milking all the cum out of his cock.  
When the last waves of his orgasm had passed he gripped me and rolled us over, so I was on top of him, with his cock still buried in me to the hilt. We were both breathing heavy and ragged, trying to cope for the lack of breathing done while we were moaning each other's names. He reached beside us, where the sheets and blankets had bundled up during our little escapade, and pulled one over our bodies. His fingertips began tracing lines up and down my arm gently.  
"I've never felt so alive, so content, in my entire life" he sighed kissing my head then closing his eyes as he held me to him tightly.


End file.
